Why Itachi Doesn't Like Prunes
by animefreak44
Summary: Haven't you ever wondered why Itachi squirms at prunes? well here's why! cracfic XD


Sasuke was walking down the street to his house after he finished his ninja training with Kakashi- Sensei. He opened the front door and stepped inside. As he entered he heard soft snickering but, the lights were off so he couldn't see where it was coming from. Suddenly, the lights flashed on. "SURPRISE!" Sasuke screamed his lungs in half as he saw Itachi and his parents standing in the center of the room. "Hi honey! How've you been?" Sasuke's mom asked him while hugging him. "What- what- wha- WTH is going on here!?" Sasuke yelled clearly confused. "We've been hiding for years! Itachi was only pretending to be evil!" his dad explained. "You should have seen the look on your face!" Itachi said laughing. "But- but- but why?!" "Oh just something fun to do." Said his dad. "It was my idea!" Itachi announced. They all started laughing as Sasuke left. "Oh come on hon! Take a joke!" his mom said while laughing. Sasuke slammed the door as he walked down the street into the woods. He sat under a tree and sulked. Suddenly, he felt the tree trunk shake. Leaves fell to the ground as he looked up to see where they were coming from. "Whoooa!" Naruto screamed as he fell from the tree. thud "Ow!" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. "Oh! Hi Sasuke! Whacha doin here?" "I hate my family." He replied in his normal angsty voice. "sigh What did Itachi do now?" "Not just Itachi! All of them!" he screamed. "All? What are you talking about Sasuke?" Naruto said in confusion. "They're all ALIVE!" "Whoa! What?" yelled Naruto in disbelief, a sweatdrop forming at his forehead. "All of them! My mom, my dad, Itachi was only _pretending_ to be evil! Oh my head!" Sasuke screamed while clutching his head which was spinning from confusion. "Wait, so your parents are… alive?" questioned Naruto. "Yeeeeessss!!!" Sasuke wailed. "Oh! That sucks! How'd you find this out?" "They pulled a prank on me! They just jumped out and told me! About ten minuets ago!" "Are you kidding!?" Naruto asked? "No! They lied to me for four years! I hate them all! Friggen retards! Teme's! That's what they all are!" said Sasuke. "Whoa! I wonder if MY parents lied to _me_." Naruto wondered. He began walking out of the woods. "Hey! Where are you going?!" Sasuke yelled after him but he already walked to far to be in earshot. sigh He followed. Naruto stared at a hill for a minuet, then another. "Hmm. I think it's this one." He ran up the hill then stopped short and in the progress, Sasuke almost ran into him. "Kuso. I'll be right back." He took off running down the hill. Within five minuets he returned, carrying a… shovel? "What the heck are ya gonna do with that thing?" Sasuke questioned, a puzzled look on his face. "I'm gonna find out if my parents lied to me." Naruto walked up the hill and stopped under a bid tree, and started to dig. Sasuke finally figured out what he meant. "Whoa! Wait a minute! Are you gonna-!?" "Uh-huh." Naruto said while digging. "Oh! Eww! That's gross!" he shrieked while clasping his hand over his mouth and nose. "Few! Here we are." Naruto jumped down the hole and pushed up a large box. A COFFIN! He slowly opened the lid, paused for dramatic effect and continued. "AGH!" He screamed. "What!? Are they gone!?" asked a disgusted Sasuke who still was clamping his hand over half his face. "No they're here. See?" Naruto swiveled the coffin around for Sasuke to see. "Oh eww!" Naruto said while plugging his nose. "What!? Does it smell like dead people?!" Sasuke asked. "No! It smells like prunes!" Naruto screamed in discussed. "But… there is another scent it's faint but… it smells good!" "What are you talking about?" sniff sniff sniff "Mmm! I know what that smell is! IT'S RAMEN!" Naruto began sniffing harder and harder until he figured out where it was coming from. "Aw! Daddy!" he shrieked in delight as he jumped into the coffin to hug his ramen scented el padre. "EW! THAT IS NASTY! Ugh!" Sasuke moaned in a grossed-out tone. He began stumbling down the hill and into the village. "Aw! That was NASTY!" "What was?" a voice from behind him asked. Sasuke turned around to see who was talking. It was butthead- er I mean… Sakura. "OMFG! It was sooooo nasty!" "What was?" she asked again a bit confused (as always) "Ugh! Naruto! Sakura! I think he's become a….. gulp NECREPHILLE!" "OMG!" she screamed in horror as her eyes bulged out of her head. "Hey what's going on over here?" Itachi asked. "Oh! It's too horrible!" "What is it? You can tell me nichan." Itachi said hugging him.

Itachi shot straight up in bed. He was fully awake now, and hot with sweat. "Oh… few it was only a dream. Ugh! To think… I was only pretending to be evil! Psh like I'll ever be nice to that emo yowamushi nichan." He settled his head back to his pillow and drifted back to sleep. "Huh!?" again about five minutes later he sat up. "Hey!" he called to the bunk below him. "Kisame do you smell that?" "Mm what's it smell like?" he answered half asleep. "AGH! It smells like prunes! OMFG! AHHH!!" he burst out of Akatsuki and ran himself to prune-free Mexico.

THE END!


End file.
